Mann's Generation Fish gets Picard gets Lench
by A. Mann
Summary: Late season six. Somedays the bear/fish gets Picard and somedays Picard gets the Lench. An ancient enemy of Pinky and Picard's comes back to get them, and a new Ensign gets on Picard's nerves to the point where Picard wants to kill him. Includes comical/sci-fi violence and a little bit compared to usual potentially offensive crudeness.


Inside a dull and grey/brown Romulan corridor, two Romulans stand by a door holding disruptors, the door is at the end of the long corridor, as well as blue and white glows of light there are also ceiling spotlights.

Romulan mysterious and spooky: The item, has been sealed inside.

Romulan 2: Good. At least in there he can't do any more damage.

The spotlights switch off one by one.

The glowing dims, the corridor is almost completely dark.

Echoes of boots walking are heard from the distance getting closer.

Romulan: Maybe he got out…

Romulan 2 pulls a scanner and reads as it bleeps.

Romulan 2: There is a life form closing on us! Heavily armed… It could be the commander.

Romulan: Well, is it a man or a woman?

A human steps into glowing light in front of the Romulans.

Mann: Mann actually…

The Romulans gasp.

…

…

…

Romulan: Now what?

Mann: Oh, I'm sorry, I was just, you know… thinking of that 1996 Doctor Who movie music, you know? Gone for a while, comes back, triumphant music…

Romulan 2: Doesn't that only work if we can actually hear it?

Mann: Yeah, sorry, seems a bit dull now… Anyway, can I take the item and I'll be out of your hair?

Romulan: Very well, it's right inside, it doesn't have any.

The door opens.

A thick strong voice: Illumination is futile.

Mann walks in.

…

Thud

Voice: NO! PUT ME DOWN! NO!

Mann: Come on!

Voice: ELEVATION IS HOPELESS!

Mann: Oh shut up Locutus!

Mann carries Picard out over his shoulder, Picard is kicking and struggling, and sleeping.

Picard: I am Locutus! I am Locutus of doors! Your technological automation will be added to our own!

Mann: Sorry about him. Good luck.

Romulan: Thanks.

Mann and Picard proceed back through the corridor.

Romulan: What a nice Man.

Romulan 2: Mann actually.

* * *

**STAR TREK**

**MANN'S GENERATION**

**SEASON SIX**

**Somedays the bear (fish) gets Picard and somedays Picard gets the Lench.**

* * *

Captain's Log, the year continues, as does my puzzlement. Starfleet will shortly be sending me a puzzlebook mental assessment to complete… ISSS IS WRONG! I HATE IT!

* * *

The Enterprise glides through space away from a small Oberth class ship which subsequently explodes.

On the bridge…

Mann: They should have seen that coming.

Riker (Standing behind him): Lucky it was automated. Anyone who'd accept an Oberth is agreeing to suicide and probably deserves it.

* * *

Later in a lounge room like the one from the early episodes where they sent Geordi to look out the window, A bunch of yellow shirted officers stand, one from the end is a young dark haired ensign.

Picard walks up and down past them.

He then stops by the one mentioned.

Picard: Name, rank.

Lench: Ensign Lench sir.

Picard: Lynch?

Lench: Lench sir, there's a distinct difference, sir.

Picard looks at him.

Picard: "Quite frankly right now I don't care".

Lench: Aye sir.

Picard: Dismissed.

They all walk out.

Picard: I hope he's not another Wesley. Time to draw some lines…

* * *

Later Mann and Picard are crawling through a Jefferies tube.

Mann: So, you met Lench?

Picard: Yes. Seems a little like Wesley.

Mann: Don't worry he's more bearable.

Picard: There's just something, maybe in my subconscious…

Mann: Captain, where are we going?

Picard: He's the reason we're going where we're going.

Mann: Where **are we** going?

They reach the end and climb through the hatch and stand in a junction room. Picard pulls a roll of white tape off his belt and proceeds to make a short white tape line on the floor.

Mann: Not again.

Picard: THE LINE MUST BE DRAWN HEEUCH!

Mann: You've got to stop drawing lines around, people are getting hurt. I wish those trilithium thieves had never put that idea in your bald head.

Picard: See? I didn't know I'd drawn this one, I just knew Lench would be in here later…

Mann: How?

Picard: I assigned him here.

Mann: What?

Picard: I know! It's all subconscious!

* * *

Elsewhere two nobodies are walking in a corridor, they stop seeing a white line on the carpet.

Nobody 1: Uh oh, the Captain's been drawing lines again…

Nobody2: It would take hours to get around it, can we go over it without it exploding?

Nobody1: Let's find out.

Nobody2: Ok.

He pushes the other over the line, which then explodes.

Nobody2: I guess not.

* * *

Mann and Picard are walking through a dull Jefferies tube corridor.

Mann: This comes out near engineering somewhere, you'd best be car…

Picard tapes another line on the wall.

Mann: Captain!

Picard: What? Oh the lines…

They walk onwards and through a large door and then crouch and crawl through a hatch at the end of the corridor, they emerge upstairs in Engineering.

Mann: CAPTAIN!

Picard looks back as his hands and arms are holding out tape.

Mann: If you tape the warp core I'll have to do something.

Picard: Hunh? Oh! Warp core… sorry, Lench is on my mind.

Mann: This is as bad as those times after I came aboard, every night I'd confide in Guinan, and you'd be at the bar mixing liquids and firing the results at me!

Picard: How was I meant to know you'd dissolve so much?

Mann: You should've read the instructions that came with the chemistry kit.

Picard: It was a bartender's mixing kit.

Geordi walks over.

Geordi: Captain? Drawing lines again hunh?

Picard: Something like that. Now please don't be rude to me again the way you do during hour ready room meetings, I just can't bear it.

Geordi: Is that right? Now if you don't mind I'm running a diagnostic on the engine core.

He storms off.

Picard: He did it again!

He begins sobbing into his hands.

Mann: BALDYLOCKS, THE TAPE!

BOOOOM!

* * *

Later in sickbay Picard is sitting on the main bed, Crusher proceeds to glue a small pointy object, then shove it on Picard's head, she uses one hand to push his head forward, and the object backward.

Mann stands with folded arms behind Crusher.

Picard groans and struggles but eventually Crusher lets go.

Picard: Now what?

Crusher: Stage one is complete. Stage two requires sealer.

Mann hands her something off a trolley.

Picard sits back and wildly screams in varying pitches and cries huge rivers of tears.

Crusher: What?

She inspects the tool.

Mann smiles.

Crusher: Mann that's a Jewish medical kit, and this is completely the wrong tool!

Mann sarcastic: Oops. Anyway I use it on Spot all the time, that's why he's a she every alternate Thursday.

Mann takes back the tool and hands her another one.

Crusher then lasers around Picard's nose.

Mann: That pink beam is colouring, you'll have a big pink ring around it from now on.

Picard: That's ok, it'll remind me of Pinky.

Crusher finishes and Picard stands up.

Crusher: It'll take another three days for the remaining tape to flush out of your hands, through your arms and eventually into your natural processes.

Mann: Imagine that, damage control to the bridge, the Captain's log exploded.

Comm Riker: HWHAT?

Mann: Nothing, Mann out… Now why did that happen? I didn't touch anything.

Crusher: This is one of those rooms where that happens. Pulaski used it more than I did.

Mann: I miss her, her medical skill especially.

Comm Geordi: SICKBAY PREPARE FOR EMERGENCY TRANSPORT! INCOMING WOUNDED! … Or is it outgoing, suppose it depends on who and where and what's going on…

Ensign Lench beams on to the main bed covered in burns.

Mann: Electrical tape strikes again.

Picard: The line was drawn…

Mann: Then it exploded… Did you draw any lines on that Oberth?

Picard: Maybe… I just didn't want Wesley to use the ship as a transport for another visit. In fact, make sure those lines don't bother anyone again.

Mann: There's nine thousand of them!

Picard: Use as many personnel as you need, as long as it's less than two.

Mann: What?

Picard: You have your orders.

Mann: Or what? YOU'LL KILL ME? LIKE YOU KILLED ENSIGN LENCH?

Crusher: Lench isn't dead.

Picard: "Not good enough damn it not good enough!"

* * *

Picard and Riker walk down a corridor later…

Picard: I'm off now to investigate the possibilities of scientific advancement in fields of chemistry, if you need me I'll be on deck ten.

* * *

Later in Ten Forward Mann is at a table in the middle of the room with a glass of pink liquid. He sits with his left side to the windows, the room is lightly crowded. Guinan is wandering around, and Picard is behind the bar lifting out glasses and other products.

Guinan walks over to Mann and sits.

Mann: Hey Guinan.

Guinan: So, pink not your colour?

Mann: What?

Guinan: Your drink, it's still untouched.

Mann: I just don't get it Guinan.

Guinan: Get what?

Mann: I dunno, that's just what people say to you… Oh I remember. The Captain. I've saved his fishes numerous times, I've supported his command decisions, yet he still treats me like a second hand android.

Guinan: Actually, he cares for you a great deal.

Mann: Oh yeah? Explain that!

Without looking, Mann points to Picard at the bar, who is inspecting green liquid in a beaker, holding it up to the light, then pouring purple liquid from a tube into it, resulting in a sparking/fizzing effect.

Guinan looks, then looks at Mann.

Guinan: He really does. He's never drawn a line under you.

Mann: Really?

Guinan looks under the table to see Mann's boots hovering above a white tape line on the floor.

Mann: If I rest then boom.

Guinan: He needs to know that what he's been teaching has somehow rubbed off on you.

Mann: Really? I'd say he wants rid of me.

Guinan: What makes you say that?

Mann: That!

They both look as he points at Picard propping a cross-bow onto the bar, and attaching the beaker to the elastic/string. Picard is enthusiastic, his tongue is out, his teeth show, and his eyes and brows are in concentrated evil joy expression.

Mann: But maybe you're right Guinan. Thanks for the drink.

He downs it in one go, then smiles and leaves… Just as a beaker hits his empty chair and explodes, dissolving the chair.

Picard distant: DAMN IT!

* * *

Later Picard is stomping down a corridor and stops before a junction, hearing voices.

Mann: Ensign, "the first duty of every Starfleet officer is to the truth".

Lench: Yes sir, I agree totally.

Mann: This report is meant for Geordi in Engineering, deck thirty six.

Lench: Aye sir. Permission to speak freely?

Mann: Depends.

Lench: Is the Captain angry with my performance?

Mann: What makes you say that?

Lench: Well sir, I've seen lines appearing everywhere, they explode when I get near. He also disliked something about me during the inspection.

Mann: Well, it's not my place to question the Captain… at this moment.

Lench: I see… Well sir, I'd like to avoid further injuries… and I really do want to impress Captain Picard.

Mann: Well try hard, and you never know, he might not demote you. Now, Geordi needs that PADD, it's got audio directions to his quarters on it.

Lench: Yes Commander Man.

Mann: I beg your pardon?

Lench: Yes Commander Man.

Mann (Picard): How dea-a-h-h-h-h you! … It's Mann actually.

Lench: What's the difference?

Mann: The spelling, and part of the sound… (Picard) now G-E-H-HT-T O-O-U-UT!

Lench runs around the corridor and bumps into a smiling Picard who likes what he's heard.

Lench: CAPTAIN! I'm so sorry sir! Is there anything I can do to help you sir?

Picard: Carry on with your orders, that's an order.

Lench: Aye sir!

He runs off.

Mann bumbles around the corner.

Mann: Idiot.

Picard: How dea-a-a-a-h-h you…

Mann: Lench.

Picard: GRAND! Splendid.

His eyes water.

Mann: Sir?

Picard: Richard, you used my phrases… I'm so happy that something of mine's rubbed off on you.

Mann: Thank goodness it was only your phrases.

Picard: Come along Richard, let's get to the bridge.

Mann: Ok Jean Luc.

Picard looks at him.

Mann: In that case you will address me as Commander Mann, or helmsman PADD-carrier.

Picard clicks his fingers.

Picard: Yes. I called you Beverley so it's only right that you should… Sorry, wrong episode… of events.

Picard: Jean-Luc all the way Mann.

Mann: Ok Jean-Luc.

They walk off.

Picard: How do you feel about Earl Grey?

* * *

Later the Enterprise slows its way past an imaginary camera.

On the bridge, everyone is at their stations, except Picard.

Riker is standing in the command centre.

After a minute, the ship shudders slightly and Worf's console rings like a telephone.

Riker turns and looks at him.

Worf presses buttons.

Worf: We are encountering forces associated with an extremely close pass with another ship.

Riker: Type?

Worf: It must be cloaked!

Mann: This is getting a bit much for the dampeners, that must be one large ship.

The bridge rumbles.

Riker: If it is a ship... I might just be hungry... in any case, Yellow alert!

Data: Detecting elevated plasma readings and tricobalt signatures… they are laying mines.

Riker looks forward.

Riker: RED ALERT! FULL IMPULSE! Get shields up Worf!

The shield noise sounds, as red alert also sounds, and lights flash.

The ship rocks harshly.

Geordi stumbles in and takes the aft station, which lights up.

Geordi: That blast knocked our shields by twenny percent!

Data: Several more mines have been deployed.

Riker: Worf, fire phasers at any you detect! Mann put some distance between us and that ship.

Mann: It keeps cloaking and decloaking, and altering it's heading…

The ship rocks very harshly, main lights go down and Riker falls against the plaque wall.

The background is lit by blue.

Mann: Emergency power is failing!

Data: Shields are down! Hull integrity is at forty percent!

Geordi: Taking excessive damage to the stardrive section from those explosions! Warp core containment is almost compromised, power systems are critical!

Riker stands again.

Riker: Get down there Geordi!

Geordi leaves.

Mann: Activating saucer impulse engines, rerouting all power to engines!

More rocks and shakes occur.

Data: Hull integrity at five percent!

Worf: Hull breaches on all decks! Containment fields fluctuating!

Riker: Deploy emergency bulkheads!

Comm Geordi: BRIDGE! WE GOT A COOLANT LEAK IN THE ENGINE CORE, WON'T ATTEMPT TO SHUT IT DOWN OR DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! I ESTIMATE A FEW MORE MINUTES TO A WARP CORE BREACH!

Riker: Eject it!

Mann: WE CAN'T! THERE'S NO EXTERNAL HATCH FOR THE DAMN THING!

Riker: Who designed this ship!

Picard walks into the bridge slowly from the ready room.

Worf: Core breach imminent! Multiple system overloads!

Riker: Captain?

Picard: "Mmn".

Picard struts out towards the back lift.

Riker: "YOU'RE LEAVING THE SHIP"?

Picard walks out.

Mann is in disbelief, everyone is staring at the lift.

Mann: I saw it on the net but I didn't think he actually did that!

* * *

An executive shuttle leaves the ship from one of the stardrive bays.

Inside Picard is at the right console.

Picard opens a channel.

Picard: It's me, it's Picard on the shuttle leaving the Enterprise, I'm twenty metres away and at three quarters impulse… spare the ship and crew… they have nothing to do with this… and Pinky is no longer with us…

The shuttle is swallowed by energy and hurtles away.

* * *

On the Enterprise bridge, Mann, Riker, Data, Worf are standing by the aft engineering station.

Mann: GEORDI!

Comm Geordi: I'm not gonna try anything, as always.

Mann: C'mon! Physically separate the core!

Comm Geordi: Ok… OW! CORE HOT!

Mann: NO! Remove any attachments!

Comm Geordi: ENSIGN WATCH OUT FOR THAT BEAM! …Too late.

Mann: Oh c'mon…

…

Mann: THIS IS THE BRIDGE! IS THERE ANYONE COMPETENT ON DECK THIRTY SIX!

…

…

…

Comm noise…

Comm: MM!

Mann: MM! THANK GOODNESS! GET DOWN TO ENGINEERING AND DETACH THE WARP CORE! I'll be in transporter room one!

* * *

Mann rushes into a transporter room and ushers the chief away.

Mann: Out of the way Lois!

Ensign: My name's not Lois.

Mann: I've seen Superman (pushes buttons) energising!

The pad explodes and all consoles in the room spark. The pad then smokes.

* * *

Outside the ship the core materialises, then violently sparks and ruptures a bit, but doesn't explode, forcing the ship to roll over and fall away. Pretty good actually because they need it later and have no opportunity to get another one... (without resorting to theft, murder, piracy and treason - Data).

* * *

Computer: Emergency power engaged.

The darkened room lights up.

Mann: OH! I'm sorry Lois, but, you don't exactly turn down the propositions of others that want to get this close to you…

Ensign: Get off me! …And my room number's eight oh six.

Mann: That's outrageous!

* * *

Later on the battered bridge, with panels off walls lying around, the crew stand at stations looking into the command centre where Mann and Riker stand.

Mann: Why would he do that?

Riker: Cowardice?

Mann: Not Picard.

Lench: Absolutely not, not Captain Picard.

Riker: Well, Picard aside, the casualties are appalling…

Mann: I know, a terrible shame.

Riker: No I mean appalling, they won't stop demanding extra services and more food!

Worf: We have no power, no crew, no competent engineers.

Geordi: Hear hear.

Data: If I interpret correctly, which I probably won't… (Shifty eyes looking side to side) will not… then 'speak speak'.

Worf: See See.

Geordi: That's mean, you know I can't…

Worf: Almost everything is offline and we are floating upside down! We also have no warp core!

Riker: We can get it back when it's cooled down and repair it.

Mann: Has anyone spoken to Pinky?

Worf: LOOK!

Everyone stares at the viewer as a green blotch appears and fires energy weapons just over the top of the bridge.

After a minute a damaged Ferengi Marauder falls past steaming.

Mann: Wow, probably wanted us salvaged… I wonder…

Tomelak beams in next to Riker.

Tomelak: Captain Picccuuuud…

Riker: Riker actually.

Tomelak: Oh… I saved you for one reason… Is Doctor Crusher available for dance lessons?

Riker: We've got a lot of injuries, so she's busy at the moment, watching the processes in sickbay.

Tomelak: Then the Interprise will be my war trophy!

Mann nods at Data.

Data holds Tomelak's left arm and places his right hand by Tomelak's neck.

Tomelak: Then my ship will destroy you!

Worf: Look! Another ship!

Mann looks: Oh no, I can tell from here, it's an Excelsior.

Tomelak: No one in any ship is a match for me.

Nacho: That remains to be seen.

She materialises and speaks at the same time.

Riker: Hello Nacho.

Tomelak: My ship will crush you!

Nacho puts her hands on her hips.

Nacho: I think not, you apologise to the Commanders and Worf, then proceed to your ship and gather your sensor logs of this incident and send them to my ship. If you dare disagree with me I will shove a sombrero where the…

Tomelak: You may be an Admiral but you cannot order me… I am Romulan!

Nacho: Really? I think it time we took action against you, you act like a pest that needs squashing, I will have my ship prepare to… Actually…

She stares into his eyes for minutes, each causing him more agony…

Tomelak: Yes Ma'am.

Data releases him, and Tomelak slowly wanders out looking crushed.

Mann: Wow, you're good.

Nacho: Now Commander oaf, I mean, Commander Riker, what happened?

Riker: A cloaked ship dropped harsh mines that damaged the ship before we could get far enough away, the Captain abandoned ship just before the warp core went critical.

Nacho: Were you sitting at the time?

Riker: No.

Nacho: Were you taking an active role at the time?

Riker: In what?

Nacho: Anything?

Riker: I said something I think.

Nacho: I see. I will have my ship send over some damage repair parties, how are your medical staff?

Mann: All useless.

Nacho: Then I'll arrange for a medical party to beam over as well. That includes the visiting Head of Starfleet Medical.

Mann: Cath Pulaski? YES!

Nacho: Where's that blind man that didn't do anything to help?

Mann: I'm not even sure he knows… Last time I saw him he was in the Observation lounge looking for the warp core.

* * *

Later Nacho storms into the ready room and sits at the desk with a large PADD.

She reads for a moment, then looks at Pinky.

Nacho: Pinky? You don't look well. I imagine Picard's cowardice is unexpected, however, he is French.

Pinky: It wasn't cowardice… It was an act of heroism, he saved us all from…

Nacho: From whom?

Pinky: MANN! GET IN HERE! Bring Mm with you.

A moment later Mann and Mm walk in and stand by the tank.

Pinky: Jellion is back.

Mann: What?

Mm: Mm…

Pinky: Admiral, several years ago….

* * *

Younger Pinky in a globe tank sits on a table in a small dark grey room. Ahead of him is a large tank that takes up a wall. Inside is a lionfish the size of a small sofa.

Pinky: So how's it going Jellion?

Jellion: How do you think? I'm a giant mutated lionfish living in an insane aquatic asylum!

Pinky: Well you know it's for your own good, you're insane…

Jellion: I know that… I just wish I wasn't treated like I was… The keepers give me pellets and think I don't know that they're made specifically for fish, I'm telling you Pinky, they're up to something and I'm going to stop them!

He rams the glass several times.

Pinky: It's aluminium, you can't break it!

Jellion: I don't need to, three small spines touched the glass and knocked the right frequencies for the emergency transporter! GOODBYE PINKY!

He beams out.

Pinky: COMPUTER! CODE RED! ESCAPE IN PROGRESS!

Standard red alert sounds.

Down the corridor, in a building similar to the one on Relva Seven, a young Mann in an ST5 tactical outfit, runs away from a door way and into the small grey room.

Pinky: He beamed out! He's mad, he needs help.

Mann smacks his commbadge.

Mann: Mann to Operations, an inmate has escaped, locate him.

Pinky: His name's Jellion!

Comm Jellico: This is Commander Jellico, we've tracked his transporter beam to a small shuttle in orbit, I'll contact Starfleet Command and get a ship after him.

Mann: So, while that's going on, how's things?

Pinky: Not bad… Say, nice outfit.

Mann: Intelligence.

Pinky: Oh a security freak.

Mann: Kind of.

Pinky: My name's Pinky.

Mann: My name's Mann, sort of what I am with an extra N… Want some pellets?

Pinky: I'm good.

Mann: So what's the deal?

Pinky: Jellion was accidentally mutated as caviar, when a ship crashed in a lake and leaked radiation, it made him grow huge, sort of like Godzilla but not so ugly. Basically he's just huge, but unfortunately he's like another friend of mine, Livingston, he was deprived of water at birth so his mind went a tad nuts.

Mann: Hm.

Comm Jellico: Jellico to Pinky, a ship is ready…

Pinky: Two to beam up!

Mann: Two?

He and Pinky dematerialise.

They re-materialise aboard an old-style ST5 shuttle, a slightly bald man in an old uniform is in the pilot seat.

Mann: Who's the lightbulb?

Picard spins around.

Picard: I am Captain Picard you offensive man.

Mann: Mann actually.

Picard: I've heard that before.

Picard: Pinky, we're on a pursuit course, jumped into warp a few seconds ago, he can't get far.

A few minutes later, Mann is sitting on the floor playing with a yo-yo, Pinky's tank is on the console, and Picard looks determined facing the window.

Picard: Pinky, idiot? We're dropping out of warp!

Mann: About time.

Pinky: Monorose Two?

Picard: Perfect for a fish… I'm reading a facility down there, initiating scans…

…

Picard: Oh my, look at all this! He's got a mini-facility down there! We'll need a way to penetrate the facility but it looks very complicated. Let's get to Headquarters and get an operation planned.

Pinky: Agreed, the worst thing we can do is destroy a mad fish's only escape.

Mann: We came all this way to turn around? Great…

The shuttle turns and warps away.

* * *

Later in an office similar to Sisko's from 'Homefront', Mann and Pinky in a globe on the desk sit, looking at a large viewer filled with data about planets and weapons.

Mann: I checked the logs of that facility, that Jellion fellow has been beaming in and out every night for two weeks, the shuttle scans reveal a large facility, and predictably, a large weapon filled with jellyfish poison. He REALLY hates those fish-food pellets.

Pinky: They thought he was just nuts.

Mann: We can drain the weapon and blow up the base, but I'd like to bring in a consultant to help me, I've got someone in mind, trustworthy, and he's only a couple of days off graduating the academy.

Pinky: Alright, bring in one other. Plan a raid and a way to capture Jellion, with least possible force.

Mann: Aye… Pinky? What's the deal with that bald guy who flew the shuttle?

Pinky: He's my human, Jonny. He likes duty… and earl grey tea. He hates humour while on duty, and thinks quite a lot of himself.

Mann: Thought so… Is he the Jonny my parents talked about? The duty-mad bald guy who tried to kill me at birth?

Pinky: Possibly. I never asked them.

* * *

Later over at the academy, there is a small class room similar to the one on the Enterprise, desks everywhere and beige walls, no class room computer or toys though. There are bored cadets sitting around, and a boring Admiral in an old uniform.

Admiral Aaron: I'm crazed!

Cough…

Admiral Aaron: Ok then let's stick to the plan. The subject of this session is the Cross-cultural philosophies of warp technology impacts on aquatic superstructures in level three-type buildings east-facing on M-Class planets in systems with G-type stars with designs based on them recreated in common sorts of pastry within twenty lightyears of this planet in the alpha quadrant.

Big groans.

Mann walks in at the front.

Mann: Hello Admiral, sorry to interrupt your cookery lesson but I need one of your cadets for an intelligence operation.

Aaron: HA! … Oh, you're serious.

Mann: Mm?

Mm: Mm.

Mann: You're with me, I could use your input and valuable communication skills on this task, it's exact details are classified so we can't tell anyone anything about it… If we did there'd be an outcry for better… something that I can't say because it's classified.

Mm stands and walks over.

Aaron: So will this take long?

Mann: Well it… HEY! You're trying to get details out of me using strange psychological techniques! GUARDS! …Sorry Admiral but you're under arrest until this operation is over.

Aaron: This is ridiculous, a cadet can't arrest an admiral! Even one that works for Starfleet Intelligence.

Mann: Really?

A couple of tough-looking security guards in old baseball-style security uniforms walk in.

Mann: Get him out of here… into a cell or something.

Extra Cadet: Wow, we're inspired, let's arrest all the boring teachers!

They all cheer as Mann and Mm leave.

* * *

Later in the shuttle, all is as before, only Mann and Mm sit on the floor rolling a ball back and forth between them.

Picard: I can't believe Starfleet Intelligence assigned THEM to help us with this.

Mann: Is this my ball or yours?

Mm: Mm?

Pinky: We're approaching the planet.

Picard: I'm setting us down, Pinky and I will make our way to Jellion, you two… "officers" will disarm the base and get ready to blow it up, and beam us out if it all fails.

* * *

Later in a massive dark square room, there is a massive water tank glowing blue.

Picard and Pinky approach it from a door opposite. Picard is holding the globe tank.

Jellion appears in the tank.

Picard: Jellion?

Jellion: True. You found me… so what do you think?

Pinky: Well it's erm… one the cleaner evil lairs we've seen.

Picard: Quite.

Jellion: Really? I'm pleased to hear that, took ages to get all the mildew out of the place, being a large fish it wasn't easy.

Picard whispers: Are you sure he's nuts? He seems ok.

Pinky: Jellion, I noticed something outside, what was it?

Jellion: Just a poison-filled super-weapon.

Picard: I take it back, he's nuts.

Jellion: HOW DARE YOU! THE LINE MUST BE DRAWN HEEUCH!

A giant red laser fires from near the large tank and Picard crouches quickly, but…

Pinky: JONNY ! Your head is smouldering!

Picard rubs his head with one hand.

Picard: MY REMAINING HAIRS! THEY'RE GONE! I'M NOW TOTALLY BALD! YOU MONSTER!

Jellion: I only wanted nicer pellets! Now you will all pay!

Pinky: My brother Livingston is the same, he wants ice cream but we can treat him, just as we can you… please don't throw away a good life by becoming a criminal insaniac!

Jellion: It's too late Pinky! THEY WILL PAY FOR MY PELLETS!

Picard taps his badge.

Picard: NOW.

A massive rumble shakes the room.

Jellion: MY LAIR! HOW DARE YOU!

Picard: MY HAIR! HOW DARE YOU!

In the shuttle Mann and Mm take the two controls.

Mann: Get them out of there.

Mm nods.

Mm: Mm.

He pushes buttons and Picard and Pinky beam into the back section and walk in.

Mann: We've disabled the base and it's weapons.

Comm Jellion: PICARD! PINKY! I don't know what you both did, but I can guess, as it did take some time for you to meet me here, I suppose you beamed in before after the pursuit.

Mann texts Mm's console.

Text: How handy for possible consequences, he only thinks those two were involved.

Text reply: Mm.

Picard: Jellion! You're coming with us!

Comm off noise.

Mann: I can't get a lock! He's jamming our sensors, the base explosion shockwaves will hit us soon, if they do then we can kiss our engines goodbye.

Pinky: But Jellion!

Mann: This planet's full of water and natural food, Jellion will be fine… unless the shockwaves kill him.

Picard: I'm so very sorry Pinky, Mann, get us home.

Mann: Aye.

He presses buttons and the planet disappears in the window and space comes into view.

Picard places Pinky's tank on the floor and kneels next to it.

Picard: P-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-EA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-S-S-S-S-E! FOR-GIVE ME-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E!

Mann leans over to Mm.

Mann: Push these engines, warp nine if you can.

* * *

Back in the ready room…

Pinky: Another ship scanned the planet a week later and couldn't find him, so we always assumed Jellion didn't survive, but recently there was another survey and following rumours.

Mann: Hwhat?

Pinky: Rumours were that he was alive and that someone had been illegally obtaining illegal technologies… Turns out he was building a ship to deliver his revenge. Jonny planned to tell him that he'd killed me, and then try to talk sense into him on his own. Without me or him on the ship anymore, there would be no reason to destroy it when he had what he wanted… He's like most evil villains, he doesn't destroy one little thing, then he gets spiked by it at the end.

Mann: Not that we're unhappy to have survived…

Pinky: Mm.

Mm: Mm.

Nacho: What a load of…

* * *

Captain's Log, Admiral Nachiev reporting… Riker has been removed from the bridge by several fork lift trucks as I could not reach the command chair… I think he gained weight on purpose… Anyway, there is data available from the sensor logs now that the computer has been restored. We've also briefed the crew on the Jellion situation.

On the bridge by the engineering station, Geordi stands, with Mann, Data, Troi, Nachiev, Worf, Mm, Pinky (in tank on wheels on stilts) around him watching. Picard's shuttle hail from earlier has just played.

Geordi: So, these readings show us that the shuttle jumped to warp, but not under it's own power…

Troi stares at the screen as different things go side to side on a bar graph, then change to a star-map with a red line going through it in a wavy shape.

Nacho: Then what could have done that? Tractor beam?

Geordi: No ship with a cloak can tractor something.

Mann: So we're looking for something else then… some kind of containment field?

Geordi: No not that…

Data: A most unusual mystery… processing…

Mann (to Nacho): He's not really.

Nacho: Then maybe Jellion is using some kind of illusion?

Geordi: No, it was definitely the shuttle… definitely at warp.

Troi: What about a soliton wave?

Mann's jaw drops to the floor in shock… yes, shock, again.

Data: An intriguing idea Counsellor, perhaps it was me that said it?

Geordi: No…

Riker distant: STAY AWAY FROM TROI…'s opinions.

Troi: Perhaps Jellion was able to acquire a device or modify an energy generator to push the shuttle into warp, and recover it another location, much better than asking it nicely to follow, or to waste time and energy in a shuttle tractor and recovery operation. These readings suggest a mildly strong wave that could have dissipated after twenty minutes, placing the shuttle in or near that system.

She points at an orange dot near the red line.

Troi: There's also a senor pod in the system above and the one on the right holds a long range solar probe, we could adjust its sensors to look into the other system.

Mann: Sorry, what?

Troi: What do you mean?

Mann: That's just about the cleverest thing I've heard you say in six years.

Troi: It's not over either… If we can remodulate our sensors to a narrow scan frequency, if we get close enough we might be able to detect any resulting variance as an effect of his cloaking device.

Mann faints.

Nacho: MANN!

She jumps on him.

Data: Admiral, that is NOT how to administer oral resuscitation…

Troi: What are you doing with that knife?

Nacho: He gave me one hundred kids and then forgot, I owe him BIG. Plus I thought it would scare him alive to see this.

Geordi: It scared me to death and I couldn't see it.

Troi: Well, looks like I'm full of surprises.

Riker appears suddenly behind Troi aiming a phaser at everyone.

Riker: But you will never know what!

Mann wakes.

Mann: Nacho killed me? Oh well. At least I can haunt her. Wooo…

Nacho: You're alive Richard.

Mann: Oh. …darn, how unfair… Wooo!

Geordi: Don't try it on me either.

Mann: Dang.

Dang (at science): Nor me either!

Mann: It's time he got Nachoed!

Nacho: No murders on my watch.

Mann: Dang.

Dang: Yeah?

Mann: Not you.

Dang: Not my fault, you use capital Ds so I assume it's a noun.

Mann: Wha'?

Dang: Kidding.

A shoe hits Dang on the head.

Mann: Better, now, let's see…

Nacho: What Troi said, incompetent fools, carry out her suggestions.

Mann: But what should I do?

Nacho: You have your orders…

Mann: Wait? Wha'? Well what should Troi do?

Riker: I know what she should do, BUT WON'T! IT'S NOT FAIR!

Mann gets up, everyone goes to their posts and push buttons, Nacho sits in Picard's chair.

Nacho: There's a well-entrenched bald-groove here.

Riker: You mean like an ass-groove?

Nacho: No… I mean in the head rest.

Worf: The sensor pod and the probe report heavy activity, warp signatures and ion emissions… A sharp burst but there is a heading. The Kertrats System, from our position, on a heading of two one six mark four.

Geordi: I've done something.

Data: Sensors have been set.

Troi: Ready to sense hostility when it's too late to be of use.

Riker: Legs apart and ready to shout the odd word.

Mann: Being poisoned by Riker's legs, and laying in course.

Nacho: Engage at warp nine, have our escort stand ready in case Jellion attempts to flee.

Mann: So we're leaving it here, nice.

Mann taps buttons.

Mann: Engaged. Two one six Marcus four.

Nacho: Marcus?

Data: Marcus, ah, a name often used by Mann instead of using 'mark' which he finds boring, others include; Bill, Lortos, Locutus, Data, Morris, Cr…

Nacho: Enough Data.

Data: Enough as in sufficient, or enough as in…

Mann: Cram it!

Data: As in?

A shoe hits Data on the head.

Data: Point taken…

Riker: No it isn't…

Data: Point taken, as in…

* * *

In a dark grey cell later, Picard is sleeping on the floor, outside the cell, is a well-lit water environment, Jellion is outside it…

Picard: (SNORE) I am Locutus, of snore… (SNORE). You will escort us to sector zero zero (LONG SNORE). Resistance is hopeless. If you attempt to intervene, we will (SNORE)…

Jellion: Jean-Luc…

Picard: No Jean-Luc, I am (SNORE) Locutus.

Jellion: WAKE UP JEAN-LUC!

Picard wakes and stands up, yanks down his jumper, looks around, then turns to face Jellion.

Picard: Oh…

Jellion: You… You crushed my plans, and now I will have my revenge!

Picard: Killing me won't help you. There are modern techniques that have been proven to work on Livingston, so we can save you… You'll never have those awful pellets again.

Jellion: WHAT? All this time it was about revenge, and now I remember those bloody pellets! I'm going to kill you very slowly Picard…

Picard: That won't help… I lied earlier, Pinky is alive, and you've let the Enterprise go… There is still one who can stop you… The Enterprise has been given time to recover and is probably far from here now, ready to form a fleet to stop you…

Computer: LONE VESSEL APPROACHING. IDENTITY: USS ENTERPRISE. MINOR DAMAGE.

Picard sits on the floor and puts his face in his palm.

Picard: Maybe Pinky is dead, how could something so stupid… Will Riker, the most idiotic…

The area wobbles and shakes violently.

Jellion: They're trying to shoot me down, it won't work… I'll destroy your precious Pinky, and Livingston!

Picard (Sarek): N-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!

* * *

On the Enterprise, Nacho is standing in the command centre. The alert lights flash.

Nacho: Mann, wonderful piloting, bring us around again, attack pattern Delta.

Mann: Aye.

Worf: Phasers ready.

Riker: Hold fire until within two hundred metres.

Nacho: Commander?

Riker: Give or take.

The Enterprise fires saucer phasers at a cloudy distortion in space.

Geordi: Perhaps if we inversed the warp field…

Mann: Now is not the time…

Nacho: Lieutenant Worf, ready photon torpedoes, maximum yield, full spread.

Mann: Just how Picard and Worf like their butter.

Riker: I never pictured you as an actual starship commander.

Nacho: I'm full of surprises…

Data: Enemy ship decloaking.

A large metallic ship decloaks, looking like a giant three dimensional lionfish. Its tail is light blue as a warp nacelle, and the eyes are yellow. It begins to fire red phasers from its mouth, spine and gill areas.

Worf: Those hweapons are very powerful.

The ship rumbles.

Geordi: That was a severe one, as it didn't sound like wood or cardboard ripping.

Nacho: Evasive, continue phaser fire.

* * *

In the fish-ship.

Jellion: My ships automatic combat system is working, based on Minosan technology.

A projected image of the Enterprise appears beyond the cell next to Jellion, a bit distorted by water.

Jellion: Watch your ship run, as mine poisons it with lion-fish spines! MUHAHAHAHA!

Picard: NO! (hits a wall) NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!

Jellion: What can you do Picard? Just like cheap pellets, I show you…

Picard: Shut up Jellion. Stop firing on my ship. You have me, what else do you need? I'm already destroyed inside. Please just free the Enterprise.

The image changes to the Enterprise bridge.

Nacho appears.

Nacho: This is Admiral Nachiev of the starship Enterprise…

Picard (astonished): Hwhat?

Nacho: Return Picard, or we will use whatever measures are necessary.

Picard loud: Jellion, are you chicken? Go on if you think you're hard enough! Blast the thing, see if I care…

Jellion: What?

Picard: I'll even help you… OI NACHO! GET OFF MY BRIDGE! YOU'D BETTER NOT HAVE DESTROYED MY BALD-GROOVE!

Nacho: Then again, maybe you should keep him.

Picard: How d-a-a-h you? WORF, JELLION, "THROW EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT"! Quite frankly I don't care who wins.

Jellion: Computer, Jellion one, now!

Nacho: Worf, fire all weapons.

The fish-ship shakes violently and the containment field between Picard and the rest of the ship fluctuates.

Picard: WAIT! STOP! If you damage the…

The field drops and water rushes in and muffles Picard's speech.

* * *

On the Enterprise bridge, there are occasional shakes and wobbles, and sparking consoles. Pinky in tank drives in and positions near Data's left.

Worf: Shields are at twenty percent, hull at eighty, weapons at ninety percent efficiency!

Geordi: I'm losing it! WA-A-A-A-A-A-A!

Nacho is holding on to Mann's chair, she looks behind.

Nacho: Hostility report!

Troi: Hostility at nine thousand percent and rising!

Mann: LOOK! On the viewer! Picard's gonna drown!

Pinky: JONNY!

Mann: Data, audio file nine three, now!

* * *

In the fish ship, Picard is drowsy…

The sound of the French anthem plays in soft chimes, which grabs his attention… making him fall asleep.

Jellion: Enterprise! You've helped me destroy him! YOU!

Mann: LOCUTUS! ASSIMILATE!

Picard sleeping, and robotic in movement looks around.

Picard: I am Locutus, of Picard… Water will be assimilated, non-earl grey is futile.

He pulls bunches and bunches of tea bags from his pockets, pants, and jumper, then throws them around he spins on the spot.

Picard: I am Locutus, of tea, your water will assist us!

The flooding water turns brown, and slowly the water outside the cell does as well.

Picard: We are thirsty.

He begins to drink.

* * *

On the Enterprise…

Mann: He can't keep that up long, not that cold.

Nacho: Worf, phasers, target the aft section!

Worf reacts and presses buttons…

Aboard the fish ship…

Computer: Warning, primary cooling systems disabled, internal vessel temperature rising.

The tea water starts to steam.

Picard: We are satisfied.

Mann: No, not yet! You can't drown!

Picard: We will comply… if you intervene with cucumber sandwiches and croissants.

Riker: TAKE YOUR BEST SLURP LOCUTUTS, BECAUSE WE ARE ABOUT TO SERVE TEA!

Picard resumes drinking… after five minutes, the ship is drained, and Picard sits slumped against a wall smiling.

Picard: Assimilation complete.

He wakes up.

Jellion lies on the floor of his now-dry ship.

Jellion: You can't kill me! I'm a protected species.

Picard: Not protected enough.

Pinky: Hold on Jonny and Jellion!

Mann: Transporter room, chief Lois, beam Jellion to Aqua lab four, and beam Picard to Ten Forward.

Picard smiles and sits up, making a noise of approval.

Both dematerialise.

* * *

Captain's Log stardate five hours since before. We've taken Jellion's ship in tow and recovered the shuttle. Jellion is undergoing therapy in the Aqua lab, and I've attempted to relieve Nachiev from command, however I was forced to use armed mutiny in the end.

* * *

In a bland light grey room, in a large tank sits Jellion.

Troi stands outside of it.

Troi: I'm sensing much hostility from you.

Jellion: I wan' i-th cweem!

Livingston in a tank wheels in.

Livingston: I know the feeling. Tell us all about the ice cream and you can have some nice pills…

Picard approaches.

Picard: This is MODERN therapy?

Troi: I sense hostility from you.

Picard: "How interesting…"

He backs away slowly.

In the ready room, Nacho is bound and gagged in the desk chair.

Mann and Picard walk in.

Picard: Can I have my ship back now?

Nacho nods.

Picard unties her and removes the gag.

Nacho: If you'd remembered your command code there wouldn't have been a need for a mutiny.

Picard: Mutiny was more fun.

Mann: Jellion will be a right as rain soon, he's having the same treatments that fixed Livingston.

Nacho: Good, now, Picard, with me… We need to talk about protocol and what exactly it is that you keep in your pants.

Nacho and Picard leave.

Mann walks over to the tank.

Pinky is present.

Mann: Pinky, I was wondering, Lench is getting to be a real Wesley, he took a bullet, as it were, several times in the last battle and won't stop talking about the brilliance of Captain Picard. Lines have been exploding everywhere, and forcefields are activating at random in attempts to stop him.

Pinky: We need someone normal around here.

Mann: I have an officer in mind.

Pinky: Name him.

Mann: He's got a name already, it's Ensign Riley. He may not be too noticeable but I think he'd be a real asset on any security teams I end up leading… which will be rare as I'm a command officer.

Pinky: I'll talk to Jonny.

Mann: Thanks Pinky.

Pinky: And thanks for helping me save Jonny AND Jellion. You, Mm, and Jonny should come by here for a celebratory drink later.

Mann: Will do Pinky.

* * *

A session with Counsellor Troi. Troi is in her office chair in her office, Picard is sitting on the couch with his arms folded, housing a phaser rifle. A blinking eye is visible in a small hole in the far wall.

Troi: I sensed some hostility half an hour ago…

Picard: Very nice.

Troi: It was.

Picard: Will?

Riker muffled: I'm not here.

Picard: "I'M GONNA MAKE THIS SIMPLE FOR YOU MISTER" RIKER! Give us some privacy or I'll use this phaser rifle!

The blinking eye disappears.

Troi: So, what's brought you here? Some kind of hostility?

She watches as Picard is now against the wall pointing the rifle into the hole.

Picard: Will?

…

…

…

Troi: Is THAT what hostility is?

Picard fires.

Riker: OW!

A muffled bang is heard.

Picard: That's much better.

He returns to his seat.

Picard: It's Lench. That's why I have this rifle.

Troi: What about him? You want to hurt him?

Picard: No, but I can't help it. If I daydream I find myself trying to kill Lench, if I hold a heavy object I find that I'm aiming it at him…

Troi: Sounds like some subconscious something hostility that I sense.

Picard: Subconscious?

Troi: Yes. Some part of you wants to strike against him for some reason.

Picard: Well he did remind me of Wesley slightly…

Troi: Wesley?

Picard angry: Wesley… LENCH!

Troi pulls out her hypno-gadget.

Troi turns it on and points it at Picard, who's eyes start rolling around.

Picard: Picard subconscious accessed. Enter authorisation.

Troi: Pinky.

Picard mindless: Glu-h-h-h-h-h-h-h.

Troi: What do you think of? LENCH.

Picard: Lench must die. Lench is Wesley. Lench sucks up to me. Lench is an over-eager son of a Wesley if Wesley bred with Wesley.

Troi: But is he?

Picard: Unlikely however my greater good must prevail. No chances must be taken. I will kill LENCH!

He gets up and leaves, walking stiffly like a robot.

Troi: That was interesting… I wonder if it was hostility?

* * *

Elsewhere, in a corridor, Lench is walking along singing (Darkmateria's Picard Song) quietly, holding a PADD.

Lench: "Engage… Jean-Luc Picard-icard-icard…"

At a junction the PADD is smacked into his face by a phaser rifle, Lench falls down, Picard emerges robotically, similar to a Borg drone.

Lench: I admit that those YouCrudeTube clips were better but why are you…

Picard looks down at him with huge white eyes.

Picard: I am Locutus of Borg, Lench will die, if you attempt to intervene, I will destroy you!

Lench: But you're Captain Picard. You're great, why would you do this? I only live to serve you Captain Picard.

Picard: Locutus to Picard, "THROW EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT"!

Picard (normal): But I can't kill one of my officers!

Nacho emerges from a door behind Lench.

Nacho: Lench the floor is no place for a… Captain?

Picard: But we can shoot her!

Picard (normal): GRAND!

Picard is hit on the head from behind with a large book. He falls down.

Nacho: Richard! Well done.

Mann walks up.

Mann: Locutus? Resistance is futile!

He holds up Troi's device to Picard's eyes.

Picard focusses and shakes his head quickly.

Picard: Hwhat is going on? Hwhy am I on the floor with another man being watched by a Mann and a derrière?

Nacho: Captain!

Picard: Well it seemed like the correct word, maybe I'll try the English, you f…

Picard is knocked out by a book that hits him on the head.

* * *

Later Picard is on the main sickbay bed with bandages on the top of his head.

Mann and Riker stand by him.

Mann: Ha, all you need on top of that is a cherry!

Riker: Amusing…

Mann: What are you doing with that…

Riker whacks Mann in the face with a medical kit box.

Mann: OW!

Riker: I'm sorry, I meant to knock you out!

Mann grabs a hypospray from the bed and holds it threateningly.

Mann: Why?

Riker: You acquired Troi's gadget!

Mann: She gave it to me because she wanted to go and look up hostility in the dictionary!

Riker: I see…

He raises the box to hit Mann again…

Mann hyposprays Riker.

Mann: TAKE THAT!

Picard looks at the hypospray.

Riker: What have you done?

Picard: Let's say that if you didn't have a constructive dysfunction before you will now.

Riker: HWHAT?

He looks down.

Picard smiles.

Picard: It's also a catalyst for baldness too.

Riker: YOU'RE A DEAD MAN MANN! A DEAD MAN!

Mann: Mann actually!

Riker and Mann begin brawling, and using various sickbay objects to hit each other with, Picard sits nodding and clapping beats as he watches.

Crusher walks in and looks confused.

Picard: I wager ten croissants on the mad Mann.

Crusher: What? Oh there's a brawl in here.

After a few minutes and many injuries and ripped shirts, Picard interrupts.

Picard: THINK OF PINKY!

Mann and Riker stop and look at him.

Picard: Now, that'll be quite enough, if Will's shirt rips anymore the fabric of space will be irreparable.

Mann: You mean his jumper or the universe?

Riker: I'm not overweight!

Mann: No it's just gas.

Riker: You're a…

Mann: Before you say it, it's Mann actually.

Picard: Stop this foolishness… at least until you go to the holodeck.

Mann: OR WHAT? YOU'LL KILL ME? LIKE YOU KILLED ENSIGN LENCH!

Picard: He's not dead.

Mann hits the biobed.

Mann: "Not good enough damn it not good enough"!

Data walks in from the corridor door.

Data: Captain, the Excelsior class escort is still waiting for further instructions.

Picard: Beam Nachiev over there and leave them to it, but get us as far away as possible.

Data: Aye sir.

He picks up Picard who still is in a sitting pose, and runs through the ship super-fast.

Picard: Not literally Data.

Data: Oh…

He stops and lets go.

Picard hits the floor.

Picard: OW! My derriere!

Picard stands up…

Picard: If you'll excuse me.

He leaves.

* * *

In the ready room, Picard walks over to the tank, containing Pinky and Livingston.

Pinky: You wanted to see us Jonny?

Picard: I did. I wanted to apologise and offer my sympathies. Livingston, he didn't get the care you did, the care he deserved… Jellion not Pinky, that is… and Pinky, I could have done more to spare the Enterprise… Please forgive me…

Livingston: Yeah.

Pinky: Alright.

Picard: Thank you.

* * *

Captain's log, the Enterprise is now fully operational and is on course toward our next assignment.

* * *

Admiral's Log, Nachiev reporting. They bundled me on to a transporter pad and sent me back to my own ship… Picard has earned a taste of my wrath…

* * *

Counsellor's Log, Counsellor Troi, I found out this great stuff about hostility! I think it means being nice and offering generosity to your guests… It's funny because I thought that was hospitality…

* * *

Counsellor's Log, I got the wrong word.


End file.
